Tie downs are utilized to hold items in connected relation. Tie downs may be used for example, to engage a connecting member such as a rope and an item that is desired to be held generally immobile in a fixed position. Tie downs may be used for example to hold a load in a fixed position relative to a load supporting structure such as the cargo bed of a vehicle. Tie downs may also be used for holding connecting members that are attached to covers or tarpaulins that are used to cover items to be protected from the elements. Tie downs may also be used with different types of connecting members. For example, tie downs may be used to engage ropes, wires, chains, hooks or other types of connecting members that are to be held in connection with the structure to which the tie down is connected.
Tie down apparatus may benefit from improvements.